


Leather, Cloth, and Skin

by Python07



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: It's a PWP. That's about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> answer to OTP prompt on Tumblr: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131021233002/person-a-gets-annoyed-with-person-b-and-says  
> Person A gets annoyed with Person B, and says “Fuck you.” Person B’s response is “What makes you think you’d top?”

“Fuck you!”

The argument abruptly stopped. A heavy silence followed as Treville shut his mouth. He froze, leaning on Richelieu’s desk. His heart pounded in his ears and the adrenaline sang in his veins. He was still glaring but felt the flush spreading across his cheeks and up the back of his neck. He saw the glint in Richelieu’s eyes and dropped his gaze.

“Eminence?” Jussac asked tightly from the doorway to the office. “Should I remove Captain Treville so he can cool off?”

Richelieu didn’t move from where he was leaning against the cabinet behind his desk. He didn’t take his eyes off Treville. He flicked his wrist. “That won’t be necessary,” he answered coolly. “Close the door. We’re not to be disturbed.”

Jussac inclined his head. He threw one last glare at Treville but slipped out. He closed the door behind him.

Richelieu folded his arms across his chest. He arched an eyebrow. “Would you care to repeat that?” he asked dryly.

Treville’s stomach dropped. He kept his eyes on the desktop. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and pressed his palms down harder.

“Captain,” Richelieu prompted.

Treville’s heart was still pounding. He was sweating. “Eminence, I…” his voice trailed off helplessly.

“How long have you been waiting to say that? It must be years.” Richelieu sighed in mock dismay. “I suppose a man can only bite his tongue for so long.”

Treville didn’t have to look at Richelieu to picture his smirk. His voice cracked. “No.” He cleared his throat. “I mean I…” His shoulders slumped. “God strike me dead,” he muttered.

“Now, now, God is very forgiving.” Richelieu stepped up to his side of the desk. He planted his hands a hair’s breadth from Treville’s and leaned in close to Treville’s ear. He stood still, breathing lightly. 

Treville involuntarily shivered at the hot breath on his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to just breathe but the air was heavy between them. All he could smell was incense and tea.

“What makes you think you’d top?” Richelieu asked, low and smooth.

Treville inhaled sharply. He pressed his lips together and swallowed a moan. Without thinking about it, he tilted his head a little to the side to expose his neck.

Richelieu’s lips grazed Treville’s skin. It was the only part of them touching. “Well?”

Treville let out a shaky breath. He opened his eyes to see Richelieu’s long, elegant fingers so close to his, but not touching. His own hands twitched.

“Nothing to say?” Richelieu whispered against Treville’s neck. “That’s most disappointing.”

Heat coiled in Treville’s belly and the want was a living thing thrumming beneath his skin. He bit his bottom lip. His arms started shaking and his breeches were too tight.

Richelieu’s voice was like dark chocolate. “Do you wish to leave?”

Treville shook his head. “Armand,” he murmured. It was rough and it was a plea.

Richelieu’s lips were close to Treville’s ear again. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Treville moaned and felt Richelieu’s lips curve into a smile.

Richelieu eased away, letting his hands barely slide over Treville’s as he did so. He had to put one on Treville’s chest to stop him from following. He gracefully sank into his chair and turned it to the side. “Come here, Jean.”

Treville eagerly straightened up and circled the desk to stand before Richelieu. He looked at Richelieu sitting in the chair, seemingly placid, except for the intensity of his gaze, slightly flushed cheeks, and a telltale bulge. He met that heated stare with one of his own.

Richelieu looked Treville up and down. He licked his lips and smiled. “Undress for me.”

Treville hurriedly shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Next came his sword belt and pistol. He pulled off his shirt and then his boots and breeches. He stood, naked, proud, and hard, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He reached down to touch himself but stopped when Richelieu shook his head once. He blushed a deeper shade of red and just let Richelieu look at him.

Richelieu took another long moment to admire Treville. He tilted his head to the side. His fingers barely twitched but continued to rest on the chair arms. His voice dropped even lower. “You know where the oil is.”

Treville growled and almost lunged at the desk. He yanked the secret drawer open to get the small jar. He leaned over the desk to display himself in open invitation.

Richelieu didn’t touch him. “Let me see you prepare yourself.”

Richelieu was close enough for Treville to feel the heat of his body. Richelieu’s gaze was heavy and hot on Treville’s skin. Treville quickly slicked his fingers and reached back to circle his own opening. He let the first one slip inside up to the first knuckle. 

“Slowly. Take your time. Enjoy it.”

Treville worked himself open, slowly and carefully. He moved past the discomfort until the touches sent sparks through him. He rocked back against his fingers. He was gasping and moaning. His sweat dripped down onto the desk.

“Beautiful, Jean,” Richelieu said hoarsely.

“More.” Treville didn’t care how needy he sounded. He was so hard that it almost hurt. “I need more.”

Richelieu touched Treville’s wrist to still him. “Easy.”

The touch was light but it sparked another wave of heat through Treville’s body. He trembled and his voice cracked. “Armand, I can’t. Please.”

Richelieu tugged Treville away from the desk and pulled him down to straddle his lap. He ran a hand through Treville’s hair and kissed him, hard and messy. His other hand found Treville’s slicked hole.

Treville moaned and opened up to the kiss. He sank both hands into Richelieu’s curls and rocked against the one slender finger inside of him. He eagerly rubbed his bare body against Richelieu’s clothed one. The feeling of cloth and leather against his skin drove him mad. “More,” he begged against Richelieu’s lips. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Richelieu scattered kisses and light nips along Treville’s jaw and up to his ear. “Look down.”

Treville did to find that Richelieu had already gotten his breeches out of the way. He wasted no time in lining up and sinking down onto Richelieu’s hard cock. He whimpered in pleasure. 

Richelieu pulled Treville’s head back and nipped at his throat. “Move.”

Treville shivered and Richelieu did it again. He raised himself up and sank down, again and again, faster and harder. He let out a string of wanton cries. His whole body trembled but he couldn’t stop.

Richelieu thrust up to meet Treville. He kissed and stroked Treville wherever he could reach, except he didn’t touch Treville’s cock. He licked the sweat off Treville’s neck. He bit the spot where Treville’s neck and shoulder joined.

Treville sank down and Richelieu hit that spot inside of him one more time. The tension inside of him suddenly exploded. He threw his head back and let out a guttural moan as he came. He clung to Richelieu tightly to ride out the storm of pleasure.

Richelieu found his release a split second later. He gasped against the side of Treville’s neck. He held Treville just as tightly.

Treville collapsed onto Richelieu’s chest. He put his head on Richelieu’s shoulder. He nuzzled Richelieu’s neck.

Richelieu gently stroked Treville’s back and sides. He kissed Treville’s damp temple and rested his cheek against Treville’s hair. His voice was still rough, but gentle. “I have you, Jean.”


End file.
